Temple of Eclipse
After feeling alienated and being accused of treason a group of councilors and members from the council of knowledge, left Naboo to form a new home that had what they believed the council had lacked. Guided by the Force to a planet in the deep core, the group of jedi, sith, and grey banded together to form a new home, a temple where they could enjoy their similarities and differences with a new set up that they believed strongly in. The called their new home, the Temple of Eclipse. The Temple Government The Governing Body The government here at the Temple of Eclipse is designed to try and continually help the temple and its members. The basic design is that of a democratic monarchy. The basic body of government is a high court of 7 members. Two sith members, two jedi members, and 3 members of other factions. The monarch is a figure head. He or she is one of the high court members and is chosen by the members of the high court. The monarch has no more power than any member of the high court and serves the same amount of time. The monarch is strictly a figure head for the time that he or she is serving while on the high court. As the ruling body on Eclipse, the high court will deal with all issues related to the breaking of rules or laws on eclipse as well as any disputes. Members of the High Court *Kariime de Fortia (Jedi) *Jarod(Jedi) *Cara James (Grey) *Kurayami Bloodborn (Grey) *(Other) *Vitiosus (Sith) *(Sith) The master of security is Cyrus Theron. The Court System The General Court The general court is where the members of the court will try to work out any issues or such in the temple. If anyone is charged with breaking the rules or such, the trial will take place in the general court. If there is a discussion upon the changing of rules or policies here, that discussion will be done by the high court members in the general court. We feel that it is your right as members of the temple to see what it is we are doing to help keep the council working well. General members of the temple are not allowed to post in this thread unless given express permission by the members of the high court. This is not your place to voice your opinion, though you will have one. This is just so that you can see what we are doing and allowing you to make better formed decisions over votes and such. The General Assembly The general assembly is your place to voice your opinion. It is a place for you to comment upon the proceedings on the court and its members. If you have ideas that could better the temple, this is a place where you can make them. If you have any concerns about the temple or the way it is run, this is the place where you can voice your concerns. We promise, your concerns will be heard. But we also understand that some people do not wish their concerns to be made public. If that is the case you are not required to voice your concerns or ideas in the general assembly. You are more than welcome to message them to a member of the high court and they will then take the appropriate actions. The Temple Laws #Do not murder another citizen of Eclipse. #Do not rape another citizen of Eclipse. #All situations need to remain non-lethal. #Do not instigate violence. #If you are attacked, you are free to defend yourself with no more than the amount of power than your attacker is using. #If these simple laws are broken, the high court are the ruling body and are therefore the ones who will react to the situation and discuss the proper course of action after diffusing the situation. OOC at the Temple The temple has a very lax stance about rp. Have fun and enjoy your plots. Violence in plots is alright. But they do have some rules that they take incredibly seriously and those include... #You must read through all rules and sign at the bottom of this thread to say that you have done so. If the members of the high court ever change the rules, the members of the temple will be notified immediately. By participating in rp on the temple grounds, you are saying that you have read and agree to the rules. Ignorance is not an excuse. #All members are equal. The members of the court are equal to members of the temple. All are held to the same standards. #All members are free to speak their opinion or ask questions, if they wish to do so. A member speaking their opinion does not constitute as an attack on you or your character. If you do not wish to express your opinion, that is fine, but you have the option to do so. That being said, harassment is not considered an opinion and is strictly prohibited. All OOC harassment and attacks will be dealt with accordingly. #All sexually explicit or descriptive material that you wish to rp here at the temple, must be in the password protected forum provided. Everything that is in the temple and outside the provided forum can be no higher than a PG 13 rating. All rp inside the provided forum can be no higher than an R rating. There is to be absolutely no writing that could classify as NC-17, X, or higher. #In character foul language is allowed within moderation, so long as it is in asterisks/symbols. (Ex - F***, @$$, or Sh*t is acceptable) #All members make mistakes. This includes court members. If a rule is broken or a problem arises, feel free to talk to any member of the high court. If you do not like their answer feel free to go to another member of the court and ask them to review the situation at hand. Category:LocationsCategory:TemplesCategory:Jedi Order